When Two Different Worlds Collide
by MsReginaMills
Summary: [ AU ] Regina Mills, one of the most well known strippers at 'The Queen's Chamber; Gentleman's Club'. She has the body of a goddess and the most beautiful brown eyes, that hold the darkest secrets. One fateful night, disaster strikes when Regina is on her way home. Soon enough she is in the hospital, where only Dr. Locksley can save her life. [ Trigger Warning: Rape Abuse ]
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay I'm back! I've decided to write this fic after the idea popped into my head while making an edit! I'm also MsReginaMills on Instagram! I'll be posting teasers and edits on there! Big thanks to my girl NoraMills for helping me [ more like forcing ] to post this story! And another thank to my Beta Erica!_**

 ** _Please Review and tell me if I should continue! MUAH!_**

 **\- Ali**

* * *

Pulling her coat tighter around her small frame as her footsteps echoed down the almost silent alleyway. Adjusting the strap of her duffel as she continued to walk, picking up her pace slightly. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Letting out a harsh breath, looking forward and seeing the end of the alley where she would be on a semi-busy street. Thinking she could make it, but she waswrong.

Suddenly her feet were no longer on the ground and her back up against the wall. The force that her head hit the brick wall made her disoriented. Her vision was blurry, the only thing she could make out was the strong stench of alcohol.

"We've missed you on these streets Gina" Hearing his thick Scottish accent ringing through her ears sent chills down her spine. "Gold" it came out as a mere whimper.

"That's right Dearie" his chapped lips came in contact with her smooth ivory skin. Feeling his tongue dart out, tracing her jugular. Finally her head stopped spinning and she began to process what was happening.

"Get off of me!" She cried trying to push his chest away but it was no use. He had too tight of a grip on her and it was useless.

"I knew you would find your way back, they always come back Gina, just as I told you" He spoke before breaking out into a high pitched giggle that had her shivering.

"I don't want to come back, I'm better off on my own" Regina spoke through gritted teeth, once she got herself off the streets she got a job at a strip club, might not have been a great job, but it was better than working the streets every night.

"You know, when you're on your own, no one is looking out for you on these streets" He explains as his hand slowly travels up her bare leg and slips under her skirt.

"Gold... please..." Pushing his hand away, but she wasn't strong enough.

"You need someone who can keep you from being hurt" His hand slid higher till he was cupping her ass and her hands were firm against his chest trying to push him away, but he was far stronger than she.

"Someone who will get you the money you deserve when you sell that sweet little body of yours" An almost evil grin spreading on his face before Regina took a breath and lifted her right hand and punched him square in the jaw causing him to stumble back. She grabbed her duffle and moved quickly to run out off the alley, but again he was too far more prepared than first she realized.

One of his men grabbed her small body in his arm and pushed her down to the ground. Her back against the cold asphalt. She thrashed against him, opening her mouth to scream, that was her only hope now. Before any sound could leave her mouth Golds hand collided with her jaw and only a whimper fell.

"Next time, be a good girl, because now; now you're getting punished"  
Her arms being pinned above her head by the man who brought her down to the ground. Her mouth suddenly being covered with duct tape, courtesy of Gold. Her brown eyes grew wide with fear when she knew what was about to happen, as if it hadn't happened many times before. Feeling the cool air hit her chest as her blouse was ripped open, buttons flying everywhere.

Her chest heaved as his small rough hands explored her newly exposed skin. It made her feel disgusted that she couldn't fight him off. Another blow to her face and she cried out against the duct tape but hardly any noise escaped. This was one of the things she hated the most about her old pimp Ronald Gold, or better known as Rumple. He always got off of the abuse, the more blood, the more aroused he became.

His hands making their way under her shirt and she pressed her thighs together. Refusing to give him what he wanted. She watched him closely as his eyes grew dark with anger. He gripped her thighs rough enough to bruise them, prying them apart. Using his legs to keep them apart as he hovered above her.

"Just for that I'll be extra rough" Another high pitched giggle let his throat before he threw a blow to her stomach and she gasped, the wind being knocked out of her. Before she could even recover from the last blow, they started coming at rapid speed. Punch after punch to her stomach, arms, cheeks, thighs, anywhere there was ivory skin was soon darkened with bruises. Her eyes hardly open anymore as her breathing was labored. Seeing the blood falling down her body and the fresh purple bruises on her body had Gold more than ready. Ripping off her black skirt and pushing her underwear to the side, a cry of pain leaving her as he entered her. One final blow to the head knocked her out cold, something she would later be thankful for, not being able to remember his assault. It wasn't as if Gold minded. He was always known for his interest in necrophilia.

* * *

Robin let out a groan as his alarm clock went off. Signaling him that it was time for him to wake up for his night shift at the hospital. He started taking this shift because it was more money and he was going through a divorce. Lucky for him his soon to be ex-wife still lived with him. Sleeping in the extra room, he ran a hand down his face as he stood and made his way to the shower. Hoping that it would help wake him up for the long hours ahead of him.

Once he was out of the shower he dried off and quickly changed into Jeans and a nice button up top. Slipping on a tie and combing his hair back checking himself in the mirror one last time before walking out of his room and nearly bumping into his wife.

"We need to talk" She states simply.

"I don't have time for this Marian.. I have to say goodnight to Roland and go to work" Robin huffs out in exhaustion. He did his best to be a good father to his son, he was gone all nights and slept most of the day, his some didn't love him any less. Though he secretly wishes he could be a better father.

"Then we will take when you get home" She ordered and Robin simply rolled his eyes before walking into the room of his Two-Year old son. His son was fast asleep curled into his bed holding his favorite stuffed monkey.

"Sleep well little man, papa loves you" Kissing his sons head he slowly pulls away and looked at his sleeping son one more time. The only positive thing that came out of his marriage to Marian. Closing the door slowly behind him, making his way for the front door. Once outside he let out a breath, and felt the harsh wind of the autumn air. Getting into his car he began to make his way to the Hospital... Wondering what tonight had in store for him.

* * *

"Her blood pressure is dropping!" One Nurse yelled, placing her hand on Regina's neck.

"I can't find a pulse!" She cried as they hurried down the hallway, flying past Robin as they took her into surgery. Yelling to each other about her condition.

"Robin Surgery now!" His boss yelled just as he slipped on his lap coat.

"We have a rape victim, who was beaten to a pulp in there and you need to begin to operate. She's hanging on for her life, Go!" Robin couldn't move fast enough as he slipped off his coat and went towards the surgery room and slipped into the bathroom to put on his scrubs.

Rushing into surgery as the filled him in on her **_condition._** Internal bleeding, contusions all over her body, potential broken arm, and bleeding in her brain. Abuse victims were ways the hardest for Robin, but he refused to let this woman die. He began what was a several hour surgery, never once stoping for a break. His colleague Dr. David Nolan had come in and began to operate on her brain, he was the only Neurosurgeon that Robin truly trust and would work with. Robin has been a general Surgeon for over five years now. He was one of the best in his field.

After twelve hours the surgery was completely and she was now resting in ICU. Robin kept a close eye on her, the bleeding in her brain had him worried, but he would have to pray she woke up and they would go from there. He walked into her room and saw her laying there, her ace swollen and brushed from her attack. He sighed heavily and rested his hand in his pockets.

"You'll get better Ms. Mills, I promise you" He spoke before slowly walking out of the room. Dr. Robin Locksley has never broken a promise.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for your kind words! it means so much to me that you all love my story! Thank you for the follows and favorites! I hope you all continue to review and read! It makes me want to update as soon as I can! So please review and let me know what you think! This chapter wil be a bit lighter because I brought in Roland! READ AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **\- Ali**_

* * *

It's been over three weeks and Robin checked on her every night when he came into work. She still hadn't woken up, they thought she might have been a goner. Today was bring your child to work day, So Robin chose the day shift so he could bring Roland in. Roland always loved to come to the hospital with his Papa. Robin set his two year old down on his desk as he slipped on his white coat. Clipping his ID on this pocket and then taking Roland in his arms.

"Ready to go?" Robin questioned Roland as he kissed his head. Roland's head has never moved so fast as he nodded and wrapped his tiny arm around his papa's neck.

"Et's go Papa!" He exclaimed in an excited giggle. Robin merely chuckled as he walked out of his office and down towards the wing of all his patients. He visited each patient and they were all excited to see Roland. He always knew how to light up a room and make them all feel better. He was at the end of this wing and his last patient was Regina.

He didn't plan on taking Roland in there, but before he could stop him he pushed the door open and waddled into the room looking around. He saw her laying on the bed, still non-responsive. A few days earlier she had shown signs of possibly waking up, but she still hasn't. Roland grabbed a chair and pushed it next to the bed and began to climb, Robin watched in amusement before Roland made it to her bedside.

"Roland be careful" Robin said sternly and his son looked at him and huffed.

"Kay Papa" He muttered quietly before moving and crawling on his hands and knees close to Regina. He moved to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Papa she s'weep?" He questioned innocently as his hand came up to rest on her chest. Her wounds had healed mostly, the stitches came out, but her arm was still in a cast because it was broken. The bleeding in her brain had stopped and still had bruises that were fading all over her body.

"No, Roland she's in a coma" Robin explained gazing at his son. Roland lied silently in her arms, not understanding what is papa was saying- to him she was merely napping for a long, long time. . Taking her arm and wrapping it around himself, huffing out a breath when it didn't stay the first time. Robin was quite surprised, he's never seen Roland act this way with anyone.

"Papa she hurt'n" Roland murmured his face contorting to sadness. He could feel how hurt she was, not just physically but emotionally. He reached up to cup her cheek with his tiny hand. Robin watched staying close enough to grab Roland if he hurt Regina on accident. Robin watching the monitors and he tilted his head and walked closer when he noticed that there was more activity in her Brain. Was she waking up?

"You got'sta 'ake up, Papa 'orried" He spoke softly looking up at her. Robin spent as much time with him that he could teaching him how to speak and read, Marian was hardly around anymore. She found herself a new boyfriend and apparently forgot that she was a mother. Roland curled in closer to Regina, suddenly Regina's grip on Roland tightened and her eyes began to flutter. Soft whimpers and murmurs leaving her lips. Robins eyes left the machine and he looked over at her and gasped. He quickly moved to her other side and grasped her hand gently.

"Ms. Mills, Are you there?" His voice rang through her ears as her eyes finally fluttered open. He saw her beautiful dark brown eyes for the very first time. She looked up at the ceiling, as if she was looking at nothing. This was very common for coma patients. Her lips parted as if she was about to speak but nothing came out. "You 'Ake!" Roland exclaimed excitedly drawing Regina's attention and she looked down at him or to where she thought he was- able to find him through his voice. A faint smile appeared on her face, she could tell it was a child, by his size and his voice. She closed her eyes and a small groan falling from her lips. Roland stays in her arms and peered up at her and his hand rested back on her chest gently.

"Ms. Mills do you remember what happened?" Robin questioned once her eyes were closed and she sighed. She opened her mouth again and nothing came out.

"Can you squeeze my hand?" He questioned as he looked down at their hands. He watched her muscles flex and she squeeze his hand so gently.

"That's good Ms. Mills" he said reaching into his pocket for his light and he check her vision. He realize the medicine was probably effecting her ability to focus. Leaning over his son and Regina, he flipped a button to stop the current medicine they were using, pressing another button to use a different pain medication. Her eyes fell closed again and Roland was watching his papa and the woman before him, a small yawn falling from his tiny lips. Rubbing his eye with his hand he cuddled into Regina.

"Roland we should let her rest, then in a while we can come back and see if she's able to talk again. It will take a bit" Robin said walking over and turning on the television and then walked back to see his son fast asleep in Regina's arms. A small smile playing on the lips of his patient.

"Trouble, Trouble" He murmured and chuckled softly before walking out and alerting his team that she was awake and resting. Responding to commands, but still unable to speak. Hopefully hearing the television she would be able to speak when he came back, but it would be unlikely is she could.

* * *

About three hours later Robin walks back into the room and hears talking. Hopeful that it was Regina he opens the door and see's Roland sat up holding Regina's hand in his lap as he just babbles. Her eyes were focused on him now that the medicine had been changed. Robin was surprised at how well she was doing- but then again, based on her medical records this wasn't her first coma.

"It 'as soooo 'ig!" Roland exclaimed with side eyes and streching out his arms, trying to show her how big the truck was. Regina merely smiled, at this point that's all she could do. But it was enough for Roland, he liked having someone who wanted to hear him talk. Robin walked over and rubbed Roland's back gazing at Regina.

"Papa!" Roland exclaimed loudly and robin chuckled.

"Quiet down" he kissed his sons head and looked back at Regina and their eyes locked. She could see him and focus on him. This was very good.

"Do you know why you're here Ms. Mills?" Regina nodded gently. He was surprised, but pleaded she was able to respond and understand him so well.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked again and Roland continued to play with her hand. He knew not to talk, just as papa taught him. Never talk when the adults are talking.

Regina nodded again and looked away from him. Feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Her lip began to tremble and her eyes closed.

"Papa you 'Ake her sad!" Roland scrolled his father and leaned over cupping her face in his tiny hands.

"Perdy girls 'ont cry" Roland said pressing his tiny lips to hers and Regina took a heavy breath and opened her eyes gazing at the small boy with a gentle smile. Slowly moving her arm to wrap around him and Roland snuggle his body into her and she let out a breath. This was what she needed, even if it was just for a little while.

Robin knew better then to talk as Regina held Roland close to her. Her weak arms around wrapped around his son. Roland obviously content with the position he was in.

"Ms. Mill I think it's best you get some rest, Roland, I have a feeling neither of you wish to move. So papa will get you before we have to go home" Robin explained and Regina relaxed realizing the boy didn't have to leave.

"Kay Papa" Roland murmured before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber against Regina. Regina on the other hand didn't fall asleep as easily. Her mind was trying to peace everything together. She knew her doctor was doing everything to make sure that she didn't stress or spass out. Truth was, His son was the one keeping her sane. Letting out a breath as she gently threaded her fingers through the sleeping boys hair.

She knew she had been in a coma, she knows how it feels- by tomorrow she will be able to talk again, she can feel it. The sooner she can get out of this hospital the better. Fearing she might get attached to the young boy and she couldn't allow that to happen. She was better off alone, that was proven to her years ago. She didn't need a reminder, but she still got one every time she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Please let me know if I should continue!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for your kind words! It truly means so much to me! I would love it if you all reviewed and told me your favorite part, and something you would like to see happen! You are my readers and I want you to enjoy the story as much as possible! So please read and review!**_

 _ **-Ali**_

* * *

Robin sighed as he began to do paperwork on Regina. Looking through her file nearly brought him to tears. This woman had been in the hospital over fifty times in the last ten years. Looking through each injury she has had. He sighed heavily running a hand down his face. He had to tell her, but he didn't know when the right moment would be. He's never had a patient like this, who has been through so much abuse. He wasn't sure how to handle this, but then again- she wasn't his problem, but he felt an obligation. Deciding that he was going to help her in any way he could, he called an old friend.

"This is Dr. Hoppers office." A woman's voice came through the phone.

"Hello Ruby, It's Robin" He spoke into the phone as he tapped his pen against his desk.

"Robin! It's been a long time, how can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Archie" Robin said rather distressed.

"Hold on Robin" Soon enough she patched him through to his old college roommate Archie Hopper, now a well known therapist.

"Robin! How have you been? It's been a very long time"

"Hey Archie, listen I really need your help with something..." Robin then began to explain Regina's situation to him. As much as he legally could, asking for guidance on how to handle this situation and helping her. Archie advised him to not push her and allow her to open up to him. Remind him that every person responds differently to a rape or sexual assault - and that all feelings, ranging from depression, to humiliation, to fear, to confusion, to anger, to numbness, to guilt, to shame. All of these feelings, however unpleasant, are normal. That she's just going to need time. Robin thanked him before hanging up and letting out a sigh.

"Fuck" he mumbled before closing Regina's file and dropping his head to his desk as his door opened. "Whoever you are, get out" he mumbled.

"I don't think so" The sound of his soon to be ex wife rang through his ears. He groaned and lifted his head moving Regina's file to the bottom of his stack.

"Marian, what are you doing here?" Robin questioned crossing his arms, she sat down in the chair before his desk and sighed.

"We still haven't had that talk, and I think it's time too. You've been avoiding it" She pointed out and Robin merely rolled his eyes.

"I can tell you, that now is not the time. I'm at work, and I'm busy" He explained pointing to the files on his desk. "Plus there is nothing to talk about- you have Keith, and our divorce will be final in a few months" Robin explained.

"I want full custody of Roland" She spoke setting down a large stack of papers before him. Robins eyes grew wide as he gazed at her taking the stack of papers and began looking through them.

"Marian you've got to me kidding me!" He said feeling his anger spike. "You haven't been a mother to him in weeks! All since you started dating Keith! You're not taking my son away from me, over my dead body" he said through gritted teeth.

"Robin you work at the hospital everyday, all week! You don't have time for him" she reasoned leaning back against the seat.

"I work at the hospital all the time to get away from you! I don't wish to spend my time listening to you fuck your new boy toy. Since you've seem to have forgotten, you moved into my house when we got married. I'm letting you stay till the divorce gets finalized, but that doesn't mean I want your new boyfriend around all the time. I especially don't want to hear you two! Doesn't he have a house?!" Robin exclaimed standing up and turning around trying to calm himself.

"Robin you're being absurd, and of course he has a house, but I like to be around my son"

"Oh do you? Considering you've been ignoring him since you started dating Keith!" Robin spoke turning around just as the door opened.

"Robin- it's Regina Mills... Something's happened" a nurse said nervously. Robin couldn't move fast enough as he made his way for the door.

"Who the hell is Regina?!" She questioned jealousy taking over as she stood and followed Robin. Robin was worried about Regina and for Roland. He hurried to he room and opened the door, preparing for the worst.

* * *

[FlashBack]

 _"Daniel? Daniel!" Regina cried as her boyfriend hit the ground before her. Tears filling her eyes as she looked up at the man holding the gun that just went off, shooting her beloved in the chest. Regina looked back down at Daniel now lying on his back, cupping his face and tapping his cheek with her other hand._

 _"Daniel! Stay with me.. Please don't leave me" She had just turned eighteen the day before and this was meant to be her birthday dinner, now a night she would never forget. His eyes opened and his soft brown met her now darkened brown._

 _"Regina" He whispered weakly. He couldn't hardly breathe as the blood filled his lungs. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a dark velvet blue box._

 _"I love you" he whispered placing her hand over the box and she gripped it tightly as the tears fell down her face._

 _"Daniel No!" She cried as his eyes closed and his body went still. "NO!" She cried and leaned down to kiss him, tears streaming down her face._

 _"No" She whispered in defeat her head falling to his shoulder as she held the small box tightly in her hand. Her once white dress now stained with the blood of her lost love. She sobbed against him as she gripped his shirt in her hand. She lopened the box and saw a beautiful simple engagement ring, Daniel Stableman wasn't a rich man, but the fact he wanted her hand in marriage only caused her to cry more against his shoulder. She took the simple golden band and slipped it on her ring finger._

 _"I'm so sorry Daniel" she sobbed and rested her hand on his chest. Suddenly she was pulled back and lifted off the ground. She looked at the man standing before her._

 _"You are a pretty young thing aren't you" he cooed darkly gazing at the young raven haired woman before him in a innocent white dress now covered in blood._

 _"What do you want from me" she questioned fighting against the two men holding her back._

 _"I want to make you a slave, a sex slave that is" He said a dark chuckle leaving his lips. Regina's eyes grew wide before one man gripped her hair holding her head up._

 _"You don't have the right" she exclaimed as her lip trembled from her pent up emotions over Daniel._

 _"According to your mother- I do" he laughed and looked down at Daniel and shook his head. "Pitty he had to die, I don't think she expected that.." He smirked looking at his men. "Take her away. You know where"_

 _Regina fought against their hold. "What are you talking about! What has my mother done!" She cried looking down at Daniel, feeling a wave of emotions hit her as she looked at her dead boyfriend. "Daniel!" She cried, sobs falling from her lips as she continued to fight against the men till she couldn't anymore. "Daniel!" She cried, she thought this was the worst day of her life, but this was just the beginning..._

* * *

Regina's machines where going haywire, Roland had gotten off the bed and walked over to the table in her room and picked up the water bottle after jumping up and knocking it over before waddling over to pick it up. Roland's eyes grew wide as Regina began to thrash around the bed. The doctors came in and Roland got scared as he hid under Regina's bed gripping the water tightly. They couldn't get Regina to wake up and soon he heard a familiar voice.

"What's happening?!" Robin exclaimed looking around. "Where is my son?!" Then Roland came out from under the bed and ran towards his Papa tears falling down his face.

Robin lifted Roland into his arms as he listened to the nurse and she explained the were about to sedate Regina but Robin shook his head. Marian coming in moment later and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Take Roland while I handle this" he said and reluctantly Roland went to his mother. Robin walked over to Regina and her body continued to thrash. Suddenly she jolted up and gasped. "DANIEL!" She cried and lied back on the bed breathing heavy and Robin looked down at her.

"Ms. Mills are you alright?" He questioned and Regina looked around frantically and then gazed at him as her breathing started to calm slightly.

"You're alright, just breathe..." He leaned up and gently pushed some of her bangs out of her face. Sweat having coated her whole face when she had her nightmare. All the nurses including Marian were watching Robin rather confused. He caressed her cheek gently and she closed her eyes her breathing slowly starting to go back to normal. Her hand came up and gripped his wrist gently. He looked down and saw the ring on her finger and knew better than to ask questions. He knew for a fact she wasn't married, but that ring meant something, that was for sure. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment before Regina closed her eyes and her grip loosened and Robin pulled back.

"No need to sedate her, she's alright" Robin stated and reached over to get Roland from Marian.

"Is that Regina?" Marian questioned and Roland curled into his papa.

"Dats 'Gina Mama" Roland said nodding his head. She looked over at Regina who's eyes opened slowly and she looked at the woman. Of course, he would have a wife... Regina shook her head and closed her eyes again.

"And who is she to you Robin?" Marian asked raising her brow.

"She's a patient, Marian will you please go- like I said, I have work to do" She rolled her eyes and huffed before turning and walking out. "Our talk isn't over!" She yelled over her shoulder and Robin shook his head making his way back to Regina's side.

"I think someone wants to make sure you're okay" Robin said to Regina and her eyes opened and she saw Roland sniffle and reach his arms out for her. She smiled softly and gently sat up in the bed. She took him in her arms, with help from Robin he moved to sit on her lap. Regina wiped his eyes and kissed his forehead. In more control of her body since that dream, she sighed and pushed the emotions away.

"Don't cry Little Knight" She cooed gently and tapped his nose.

"I a knight?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes you are, thank you for protecting me" She spoke softly looking at him and he grinned.

"Hear dat papa! I 'Gina's Knight!" He said proudly and bounced in her lap. Regina groaned softly and Robin scolded his son.

"Careful Roland, Ms. Mills is still hurt" Robin explained softly and Roland nodded.

"Sorry Papa, Sorry 'Gina" he murmured and huffed softly dropping his head and looking down.

"It's alright, don't fret" she said tilting his chin up. "I'm alright" she said kissing his cheek and looking up at Robin and half smiling. She needed to get out of this hospital, the way that man was looking at her was making her stomach flutter. Something that hasn't happened in over ten years and she refused to ever let it happen again.

* * *

 _ **thank you for reading don't forget to review and tell me what you loved and wish to see! (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! It means so much to me when you his review and it makes me want to write the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! OH! I brought in two of my favorite detectives Elliot and Olivia from SVU they do not belong to me nor do the characters from once upon a time.**_

 _ **\- Ali**_

* * *

It had been a week since Regina had woken up and she was doing very well. Her bruises were healing and today was the day Robin suggested they have her walk for the first time. Roland of course wanted to see his 'Gina, so He tagged along. Robin pushed the door open and Roland ran in with a smile on his face.

"GINA!" He cried happily as he ran towards her bed and Regina looked over at him and laughed softly, a brilliant smile forming on her face.

"Little Knight" She cooed and reached down to lift him onto the bed. Her arms stronger now that her bruises had faded. Robin chuckled watching the two as he walked in.

"Ms. Mills, are you ready to walk?" He questioned softly.

"I do believe I am, Dr. Locksley" She said setting Roland down and smiled as she gently pulled the blanket away and looked at her legs and sighed softly. Most of the bruises had faded and she gently moved to the edge of the bed and Robin extended his arms to her and she placed her hands on his forearms and pushed herself up. Robin looked at her with a small smile as she Wobbled slightly and she gazed up at him and bit her lip.

"at's it 'Gina!" Roland said proudly as he looked up at her and jumped up and down in excitement. Regina looked down at him and smiled softly.

Robin slowly started to walk backwards, Regina slowly beginning to walk forward. Taking it one step at a time. Roland walked over and made sure that Regina was okay. He was her knight and needed to protect her. Looking down at her feet as she made each step. She could feel her bruises stinging, but she refused to let it stop her.

"How does it feel?" Robin asked causing her to look up at him and sighed.

"It hurts, but not terribly so" She explained and continued to walk slowly with him as they walked out of her room. She had been moved from ICU, once she had woken up. She looked around and it was nice to see something other than her room. Roland was right beside her, gripping the bottom of her gown.

"As long as you're sure you want to do this. You don't have to be walking right now" Robin explained as she continued to walk forward, her hands gripping his forearms.

"I want too, I want to be able to walk again" she explained. She wouldn't let what happened to her ruin her life. She smiled down at Roland and he smiled back up at her.

"Papa, 'Gina 'an do it!" He said sternly and Regina laughed softly.

"Yeah- I can do it" She smirked softly before they continued to walk slowly. Roland got distracted by a ball he saw bouncing and ran towards it yanking on Regina's nightgown causing the woman to lose her footing and fall forward. Robin was quick and wrapped his arms around her waist as she let out a small gasp. She looked up at him, her hands resting on his chest as her lips parted.

"Thank you" she whispered and tried to stand up but couldn't. She sighed softly and dropped her head to his chest.

"I think that's enough for one day" Robin said and bent down to take Regina in his arms. Wrapping one arm around her back and the other under her knees. Regina sighed as he did and closed her eyes. Ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach. This all needed to stop, she couldn't take it. She wanted to believe that maybe he cared about her, but she knew that wasn't the truth. He was just a doctor caring for a patient. Nothing more. Roland hurried after them as Robin carried Regina into her room. She rested her hand on his chest as he gently lied her into the bed and examined her legs.

"We can go walking again tomorrow, but I'll leave Roland at home" He explains and Regina merely nods. Roland comes trotting into the room with the ball in his hand.

"Okay" Regina said simply her voice a little groggily. She did her best to look away and try not to make eye contact. Robin let out a breath and gently covered her legs with the blanket before lifting Roland into her bed and taking off his shoes.

"Nap 'ime Gina" He said with a yawn and Regina wrapped her arm around him and smiled softly.

"Sleep well you two" Robin said gently and kissed Roland's forehead and then by reflex her pressed a gentle kiss to Regina's as well. Regina's eyes closed and her lips parted feeling his kiss. She didn't dare open her eyes, Roland yawned drawing robins attention and he ruffled his hair.

"Bye Papa" he murmured softly quickly falling asleep against Regina. He eyed the two of them before slowly walking out of the room. Once Regina heard the door close her eyes slowly opened.

"What are you gonna do Mills" She murmured to herself and sighed.

* * *

Olivia Benson let out a breath as she closed the file on Regina Mills. Her husband Elliot came up behind her pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"Are you okay, Liv?" He asked her and she sighed shaking her head. This woman had been put through hell, and has talked to the police many time, but she never pressed charges. Maybe this time she will.

"No, I'm about to head over to the hospital, Regina Mills finally woke up from her coma. I need to talk to her about her attack" Olivia explains and pushes her file to the side running a hand through her hair and looking over at Elliot.

"That's her file? Olivia that's huge.." Elliot breathed moving behind her as he began to gently massage her shoulders. A soft hum falling from her lips as she dropped her head slightly.

"I know it is, this woman has been through so much El, and the worst part is- She's the 'Mills' daughter. She uses a false last name though, I suppose to keep her identity a secret" Olivia said sighing softly dropping her head on her desk as Elliot's hands moved to her lower back.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found by her parents. Don't call them Olivia, she's a grown woman..." Elliot explained and Olivia nodded with a huff.

"I know, I know" she breathed softly and he pulled back and she slowly stood.

"Come with me, you can talk to her doctors" Olivia suggested and he nodded taking her hand in his as they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Robin had been notified that the police were stopping by and took Roland home and ignoring Marian as he tucked his son in for his nap, they had spent the whole day with Regina. Well he did and Robin was working. It was now very late, almost ten when he walked back into her hospital room. Smiling softly, watching her fast asleep. Her features so soft as she slept. Walking over to her as he gently caressed her cheek. Not wanting to scare her awake. She hummed softly against him but she was still asleep.

"Ms. Mills" His voice a mere whisper as he gently traced her jaw with his thumb. Her lips parted and she leaned into his touch gently.

"Regina" He used her first name for the first time as gently running his fingers through her soft dark locks. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him before letting out a soft yawn.

"You called?" She questioned her voice raspy as she peered up at him his fingers still tangled in her hair, her head resting in his hand.

"This probably isn't hat you want to hear, but the police are here" He whispered softly and she sighed.

"Will you stay?" She questioned softly, even though she refused to get attached, having the comfort of another person in there was what she needed. After all, some of the police she's met with over the years were the kindest, and she knew Robin would stop them before they hurt her. She saw the way he looked at her, she chose to ignore it, but she knew it was there. Some underlying feeling he had for her and maybe she felt the same, but she would never admit that.

"Of course" He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before pulling away his hand moving out of her hair as he moved to her side and pulled up the chair.

Olivia and Elliot had been watching the whole interaction and Olivia was trying to hide a smile and Elliot a scoff. Olivia saw the beauty in the potently relationship between Doctor and Patient, but Elliot on the other hand was skeptical the Doctors intentions.

"Regina" Olivia spoke stepping forward and Regina looked over and laughed softly as she sat up.

"Benson, how you been?" She questioned softly and took the water Robin handed her; her voice raspy from sleep.

"Married now, certainly better than you I'm guessing?" Olivia spoke walking over and standing at the end of the bed.

"You two know each other?" Robin questioned and Regina nodded.

"Detective Benson here has gotten my case before, she helped me get off the streets" Regina explained assuming he knew she worked the streets. She wasn't proud of it, by then again she was proud of half the shit she had to do to survive.

"And you haven't been in the hospital since, what happened?" Olivia spoke concern in her voice.

"Mmm you know who" she mused and closed her eyes leaning back in the bed. Robin felt a bit out of place. He knew most of Regina's story. Only because he read about it on sheets of paper, but she never told him. He knew she probably never would, but he wanted to hear her story from her.

"Regina you can't keep letting him hurt you like this" Olivia reasoned and Elliot stayed back keeping his eyes on Robin.

"I was walking back to my apartment when he attacked me with two of his men... Killian and Neal I believe. Then again, it was dark" Regina sighed softly as it came back to her. This was what she hated the most, reliving the assault.

"You gonna press charges this time?" Olivia questioned Regina. Letting out a long breath she looked over at Robin and then to Olivia.

"You know that answer..." She murmured lowly.

"Regina, he's just going to keep hurting you! You thought you were safe getting off the streets and he's made it clear that you're not" Olivia tried to reason with her, just like she did each and every time.

"If I press charges, he will be after me, i would never be safe. People would want to kill me" she explained and closed her eyes covering her face with her hands. Robin looked at her and gently rubbed her forearm and looked to Olivia.

"Thank you Detectives, we will be in touch" Robin explained softly and Olivia merely nodded. She knew she wouldn't get far with Regina. She never does, but she hoped that maybe this time she would. Olivia took Elliot's hand as they started to walk out.

"Congratulations you too" Regina called out softly and Olivia smiled softly. Regina knew that Olivia had liked Elliot all those years ago when they first met. She was happy that Olivia found her happy ending. Olivia of all people deserved it, Regina on the other hand did not, well, according to her she didn't.

"You can go now" Regina explained softly, pulling away from his touch. She was letting him get far to close to her. She needed to leave and that's what she intended to do. She was going to run- tonight. She couldn't be in this hospital any longer. Letting out a soft sigh he nodded.

"Of course" Robin said standing up and gazing at her and sighing softly. "Tomorrow we can work on walking more, Okay?" He questioned as he checked her vitals waiting for her answer.

"Yeah- Tomorrow" Regina agreed and lied back on her bed with a sigh. Robin nodded and looked back at her before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Regina was finally able to get herself out of the bed. She changed into the washed clothes sitting by her beside. She looked around and sighed. She took a piece of paper and quickly scribbled on it. Quickly grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. Sneaking down the hall and out the fire exit. Her legs still weak so she moved slower than usual. When morning came Robin would find her note.

'Dr. Locksley + Roland,

Thank you for the smiles.

-R'

* * *

 _ **Left you on a little cliff! Please don't hate me and review and tell me what you think! Also if you want tell me what you would love to see happen!**_


End file.
